You're Always In My Dreams
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: Ever since he was little, Riven has had one dream that's seen him through his darkest moments. A little girl that keeps him hoping for a brighter future. but what do they mean, and who is the this mysterious girl?


Hi everyone!

i was trying to write chapters for my other stories, but Marty (my neighbor and writting assistant) suddenly came up with this and wanted me to publish it for her. i thought it was nice so i wrote it, but i really can't take all the credit for the idea, though i wrote it.

this is actually going to fit in as the beginning of the trilogy/Saga (haven't decided which yet -.-') series that i'll be writing soon. so keep your eye out for them ;)

Disclaimer: if i owned this show, guess who the staring couple would be? so obviously, this isn't mine

* * *

><p>You're Always in My Dreams<p>

"Stop thief!"

The young boy paid him no attention as he continued to run for his life and his meal. The vendor man followed the boy down the dark streets of the filthy city, determined to catch the child who had stolen the fruit from his cart.

The boy ran down an alley way, knowing that a large dumpster was resting there and over that, a fire escape that would lead him out of the man's clutches, his small pieces of food in tow.

As he reached the end of the alley, he saw, horrified, that they had removed the dumpster to be emptied. That meant there was nothing to help him get to the ladder over his head. He turned around, hoping to find some other way out, but he saw that the vendor had followed him and now had him trapped. Fearing for his life, Riven did the only thing he could think of: he dropped the fruit at the man's feet and backed up into the corner as the man advanced on him.

At only six years old, Riven knew there was no way to fend him off, so he merely scrunched his small body into a ball, huddled into the cornered, and prayed to whatever gods listened to street rats that he would be shown mercy.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, the bruised and battered toddler managed to drag himself into a sitting position. His tiny body hurt exceedingly, and he had several cuts and bruises from the man's punishment. But he was just lucky to be alive. Reaching into the front of his brown and ripped shirt, he pulled out a punctured, but somewhat intact, orange; a piece of fruit he'd managed to keep from the man.<p>

It was a meager meal, but he'd eaten less than this most weeks, if not nothing at all. In had already been busted open during his beating, so he only needed to pull of the skin and sink his small teeth into it. As he did. He realized one of the back ones was loose and on its way to falling out. It didn't surprise him too much; he was only six after all and had yet to lose all his baby teeth. The vendor had probably knocked it lose.

Riven lifted a tiny fist to whip away a stream of tears that were beginning to flow from his eyes. Why him? What had he ever done to end up like this? What sin had he committed in his very short life to deserve this fate? The tears were coming too quickly now for him to stop them, so he simply let them fall, soaking the collar of his filthy shirt. It didn't matter to him much. He could always find another in a dumpster somewhere, as he had hat one.

He looked at his tiny hands, cut and blistered, all the way to tiny legs, bruised and soar. He brushed his long, pinkish-red hair from his face as strands of it clung to his tear-stained cheeks. Though the color seemed to darken by the year, it was still a very clear shape of pink from his infant years, but the dirt and grime that took residence in it could hide the color pretty well.

He couldn't take it anymore. Hiding, ducking in shadows, not knowing if he would live to see the next day. He wanted it all to end. There was nothing for him in this world; no one who would miss him if he left. Nothing to give him a reason to keep living.

He had made up his mind. He would do it tomorrow. He would leap of of the tall building in the middle of town, just as he'd seen many grownups and children like him do before. They had died the moment they hit the ground. They hadn't lived long enough to feel any pain. That's the way he wanted to die.

Crouching behind a group of trash cans off to the side of the alley way, Riven laid his small head down on the hard, cold concrete as he always did, and waited for the nightmares to come. If it was his last dream on earth, maybe he could stand them for once.

* * *

><p><em>Come on Riven, come play with me<em>, cried the little girl. She only seemed to be about five years old, if not four. She was running up a grassy hill, waving to him to follow her. The sun glowed off the bunches of hair that bounced around the sides of her hair, making it look more blue than black. Her milky skin glowed and her deep blue eyes sparkled as she laughed.

Riven scrambled up the hill after her, laughing as they played case. When he reached the top of the hill, he could already see her on the swing that hung from the tree.

_Push me Riven!_ She cried o him, waving him over.

"Okay, here I come," Riven called back, running over to her. With just a few pushes, the girl was flying though the air over his head.

When her swing became level with the tree branch, she bravely let go and sailed through the air. With a show of great acrobat skills, she balled up her little body and flipped once... twice... three times before coming to land perfectly on the ground.

When Riven ran over to congratulate her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the ground to lay beside her. He looked into her eyes and saw how she looked back at him. Like he was all she saw; like he was important to her. Like he mattered.

He reached his hand out to touch her as she reached back toward him.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake beneath them. The girl screamed and pointed as the tree they was been playing under was uprooted and was about to come falling down on them. Both scrambled to their feet and jumped out of the way, just missing being hit.

Riven landed hard on the suddenly concrete ground and rolled across the surface till he came to a ledge, just managing to stop before he slipped over. He looked down and saw that he was atop a large building, way above a street of roaring cars below. As he tried to push himself up, the side of the building suddenly crumbled under his hand, almost sending him straight down. He tried again with his other hand, with the same result.

Hearing a sharp scream behind him, he turned around to see the remains of the meadow he had played in. The trees had all come crashing down and the grass had shriveled and died as the once blue sky turned a stormy gray. In the middle of it all, was the little girl. Her legs seemed to be stuck in the leaves of the tree they'd swung from. She was on her knees and was reaching out to him.

_Riven, don't go_, she cried, her eyes wide and scared, _please don't leave me!_

He tried to reach back for her, but the ledge continued to crumble and break of under him, leaving him to constantly scramble for some kind of hold on the building.

Suddenly, a large crack slit the building from the meadow. Riven could feel it as it began to fall from the air. He tried to reach the girl again, but the tree seemed to be sucking her into its leaves as he dropped.

_Wait for me Riven_, the girl begged him, only the top of her shoulders and the out stretched arm outside the foliage trap.

"Don't go", Riven cried back to her, "don't leave me all alone!" The building way crumbling faster now and the meadow was starting to fade from sight.

_Wait for me Riven_, the girl's voice cried out to him as her head was swallowed by the leaves, _don't leave without me. Wait for me!_

The block of concrete he had been sitting on had finally broken from the structure, plunging him down toward the ground. the last thing he saw was the tiny hand reaching toward him. as the meadow vanished from sight and the ground grew nearer, he finally called back to her.

"I will," he promised her as the building came down around him, he continued to scream to her, "I WILL!"

The world suddenly became black around him.

* * *

><p>That dream, of the little girl and the promise he had made her, had been what stopped him from going to that building when he awoke. And stopped any other ideas like it for many years, wanting to meet the girl who had inadvertently, saved his life. After a while, he began to lose his faith it, began to think it was only that, a dream.<p>

But, five years later, it came back.

Once again, he found himself running through a meadow, following after a young girl as they played together. But this girl was different. She was much older than the girl he had first dreamt about. She looked to be about ten, to match his eleven. But, her hair, skin, and eyes, were still of that young girl he had met in his dreams.

Like his first dream, they had swung from the tree, before he had been ripped away from her, promising to wait, to not give up his life, until they could be together again.

And just like that first time, he kept him promise.

"..."

No matter what kind of trouble he came up against...

"...ven"

...and no matter how much it hurt him...

"Riven..."

...he would never give up hope...

"Riv, you need to wake up"

...and he'd never forget the little girl from his dreams that-

"Riv!"

* * *

><p>Riven's eyes burst open. He looked around, disoriented and confused. Where was he? What had happened to him?<p>

As he looked around him, he began to remember. He and his girlfriend had slipped away from the others and had fled to the Love and Pet Shop. He and the other specialist were to be leaving soon and Riven just couldn't get past the fact that he would be leaving behind Nabu.

While walking through the park, he thought about what he would have to tell Professor Saladin and the rest of Red Fountain: that Nabu had died. He'd been so deep in grief, he hadn't even notice his eyes had begun to tear up.

Thankfully, it was Musa who had noticed him first and had made the excuse of needing to get something from the store and had asked Riven to come with her, which he agreed to. The moment they'd made it out of ear shot of everyone else, Musa had transformed and used her Zoomix to get them to the shop, just as Riven was beginning to lose control again. He'd started becoming rather emotional these days, as embarrassing as it was.

The second they set foot in her room, Musa had de-transformed and encased him in a tight hug as the tears flowed uncontrollably. The last thing he remembered was her humming something in his ears, before he'd slipped into unconsciousness on her bed.

Which had led to a barrage of memories from his childhood.

His vision drifted up to look into a pair of ocean blue eyes. They were filled with worry and remained locked to his violet ones. It took some will power to tear his eyes off from hers and take in the entire face. Dark blue hair that almost appeared to be lack, milky white skin, and those gorgeous eyes, laced with concern over him. But what really caught his attention was how she was staring...at him.

Like he was all she saw. Like he was important to her. Like he meant the world to her.

In a flash, it came to him. He finally made the connection with something he hadn't thought of in ten years. Something those dreams had reminded him of.

The little girl.

* * *

><p>Musa was beginning to really worry about Riven as she watched him sleep. She had hoped that sleep would help him through his troubles over Nabu's death, which is why she'd cast that sleeping spell on him, but it didn't. At first he had seemed okay, he wasn't really moving, but that was just how he slept. But then, he'd began to twitch and scrunch up in some sort of fetal position as if to guard his body from something.<p>

But what really scared her was when he started to roll and spasm on the bed as if he was being struck. He started to moan like he was in pain and was clutching at his chest as if to protect something there.

Afraid he might injure himself, Musa had climbed on top of him and held his arms over his head to restrain them. He was still a lot stronger than she was and was thrashing about really hard, but sleep had dulled his strength some so she was strong enough to at least weaken his thrashing a little.

Slowly he had begun to calm down again and she had tried to climb off and let him sleep peacefully, but he suddenly began to mumble in his sleep "don't go" and "don't leave me all alone". Musa wasn't sure if was really talking to her or just sleep talking, but didn't leave him; instead, she shifted into a more comfortable position on his chest and listened to his breathing even out again.

She had remained like that for some time and it seemed to keep him from becoming excited again, until Stella had texted her to tell her that the boys were scheduled to leave in less than an hour and that Riven needed to meet them there. So, with a heavy heart, she had begun to rouse him again. Then, he had started to call out again, though it was a lot softer and less violent than before. "I Promise, I promise" he had repeated over and over like a mantra.

When he had finally opened his eyes, she watched as he looked around the room, seeming to wonder where he was. She watched as understanding began to dawn on him and started when he suddenly turned to look directly at her.

At first he seemed to just be looking at her, wondering who she was and what she was doing, before another look came to is face: one of awe, like she was some kind of fantastic creature he never thought existed. Not a particularly bad thought, but it still worried her.

"Riv...what's wro-" before she could even finish her sentence, Riven had sat bolt upright, causing her to go sailing backward toward the mattress. But she never touched it. His arms had flung around her in an instant, crushing her to his body in a tight embrace. Subconsciously, her own arms wrapped around him too, but she was still worried about his actions.

"Riv?"

"It was you" he mumbled into her hair.

"What was me?" Musa asked him, now even more confused.

"From my dreams, ever since I was small, it was always you"

"Riven, I don't understand. What dreams?" he proceeded to tell her about when he was a child on the streets, how he wanted to commit suicide and, during the night, he'd had a dream about a little girl hat had stopped him from going through with it. She also told her how it had happened again when he was older, but the girl had aged too.

"I'd never known what it really meant or who the girl was" he finished, "but now I know" he finally released her and looked down at her as she sat in front of him on top of her bed, "it was you. It was always you".

Musa's voice caught as she gazed into his eyes, so full of love for her, the girl who had kept him from taking his own life. The girl who had given him a reason to keep living. "Oh Riven."

"You were always there. Every time I almost gave up, you were there. Just like now" he gasped as his emotions began to overtake him again. But these were a much different kind.

As the tears began to leak from her eyes, Musa cupped his face in her hands and brought him down for a very sweet, passionate kiss.

When the need for air became too great, they finally broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"Musa?" Riven finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I have something that i-I want to give you before we leave" he told her, a reddish tint growing across his cheeks.

"What is it?" she asked, not missing the sudden blush. Untangling himself from Musa, Riven reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. When she saw the box, Musa's eyes went wide. Riven gave her the box and, with trembling fingers, she slowly opened it. Her breath caught in her throat.

Inside the box, was a beautiful ring. The band seemed to be made of silver and large ruby was place in the center with two more on the sides, growing smaller as they went. It was gorgeous. Musa was terrified.

"Riven, is this a..." she didn't want to finish the sentence.

Riven caught the look she was giving the ring and laughed for the first time since Nabu died. "No, it's not" he answered her question. Musa sighed with relief.

It's not that she didn't want to marry Riven, but she still needed to finish up their mission on earth before she could even consider it. They still needed to get the fairies situated back on earth and bring magic back to the planet. There wasn't time. Riven understood that.

"It was the ring that the woman who owned the orphanage I lived in gave me" he explained to her, " over the summer, I got a call from Magix saying she had died in the hospital and since I was 'like the son she never had' as the doctors said she'd claimed, she sent me her ring in her will. She told me to give it to the girl who holds my heart." Musa wanted to pull him down for another kiss, but he held her back, having more to say. "I wanted to give it to you while we were here on earth, but with the whole Andy thing and then the Jason thing, I didn't bother", he gently stroked he cheek as he continued, "that was one of the reasons I'd been so mad about them too. I was so excited about giving you the ring that when I saw you with those guys, I just came crashing back down so hard, I lost it."

"Riven, I'm so sorry about-!" Musa tried to apologize, but Riven placed his fingers over her lips.

"It's okay Muse" he told her, "it was more my fault then it was yours. I'm the one who's sorry. About everything."

He gently took the ring out of the box, and held it up to her, "so, Musa, this ring is a promise that I will come back to you. That we'll always be together and that we'll spend our future together, no matter how long it lasts. I love you...with...all of my heart and I can't see myself spending my life with anybody but you. So, even though I'm...not a very good boyfriend, and I can't promise you I'll ever be perfect like Sky or the other guys and I don't really have anything to give you, I want to spend my life with you. Will you...a-accept this ring from me?" he asked her, turning his head down toward the mattress as his face lit up like a stop light.

* * *

><p>Riven was so embarrassed. Sure, every word he'd said had been true, but that didn't stop how humiliating it was to say them out loud. He'd always been the kind of guy to keep his feelings locked up. He believed that, if he didn't share them with people, no one could use them to hurt with like they had so many times before.<p>

Now, here he was, barring all his feeling and emotions into one ring, to one girl who could either give him a life time of happiness or completely shatter his heart and soul. Was it any wonder he desperately wanted to run and hide?

There was a very complete silence around them now and it was beginning to get to him. Just as he was about to retract the ring and turn away, taking her silence as a rejection and wanting to leave before he broke down again, she finally responded. One small had came to clasp around the hand that was holding the ring while the other drifter under his chin, turned his face up to meet her again.

The look she held in her eyes, one he'd never seen before, instantly froze him. He couldn't even respond as the sparkling ring was plucked from his stupefied fingers. He watched, transfixed as she took the ring and placed on her right ring finger, before rest her hands on either side of his collar bone. She stared deeply into his eyes, her own ocean blues burning with intensity as she said "yes Riven. Of course I will." She gave him a warm smile before crushing her lips to his with a passion that finally snapped him out of his stupor.

Immediatly, his arms were around her, pulling her closer as his mouth moved with hers. He was just about to deepen the kiss when his phone suddenly went off.

"Let it ring" Musa begged him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and making suddenly light headed. He really want to do just that, but even after it should have gone to voice mail, the person had hung up and called again, obviously knowing he knew it was ringing.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, she broke away from Musa and snatched the implement off the bedside table. "What do you want?" he demanded, much sharper than was needed. He'd really been enjoying that!

"..."

"Already?"

"..."

"Can't it wait?"

"..."

"I don't care what Sky says! If I'm not ready, then why should I-"

"..."

"_Scoff_ There are other ways of getting to Magix without Timmy's gadget"

"..."

"Well no, but-"

"...!"

"Fine. I'm coming. See ya there" he hung up.

"What was that about?" Musa asked, trying not to sound too much like a pouting toddler.

"That was Helia. He said that I have to get down there so Timmy can send us back. I tried to tell him there are other ways of getting back to Magix" at this he looked pointedly at her, "but he says none of them will get me exactly to the right position like Timmy can. So..." he trailed off at that.

"So you have to go" Musa finished. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah" Riven answered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. They sat there on the bed, feeling rather awkward now, as they tried to say their farewells.

"So...I guess I'll see you later then" Musa finally spoke up. She made a show of walking over to sit at her desk, turning her back to him as she started scribbling something down on some paper that was lying there.

"Y-yeah..." Riven answered, getting up from the bed and heading toward the door. "...uh bye"

"Bye" she waved, not turning around.

"Bye..." she heard the clack of the door closing, signaling his departure.

Musa sat there, at that desk, in the heavy tension of the room... for a whole five seconds before she leaped from her seat and bolted to the door, intent on catching up up to him and giving him a real goodbye before he left for who knows how long!

But the minute she opened the door, she ran headlong into a very muscular chest. Before the impact could knock her to the floor, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her, lifting her high into the air crashing her lips down on his. All too soon, he let her go and set her back on the ground.

"I promise to come back" he swore to her.

"I promise to be here waiting" she swore right back. He flashed her his ever famous smirk, gave her one more peck on the lips, before finally letting her go and making his way down the stairs with a final backwards wave. Musa waited until she heard the slam of the front door, before she slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

She looked down at the gorgeous ring that rested on her finger. A symbol of their love and a promise of their future. "Oh Riven" she murmured, pressing a kiss to the tiny gems, before whispering, "you were in my dreams, too."

* * *

><p>Riven walked out the front door and a little ways down the sidewalk before turning back to look at the shop.<p>

_Musa,_ he thought to himself, _I've waited for you for fifteen years._

_I'll wait for __**us**__ forever._

* * *

><p>well, there you have it. honestly, i don't think i did it much justice, especialy withthe dream sequence which i'm sure could have been done better.<p>

Riven seemed a bit OC, but honestly, i think Nabu's death shook him up mire than anyone relized so his emotions might be more likely to leak out without his control.

i actually cried while i was writting the first part of the story about his childhood. that was actually the reason i made this a T=rated story because of that.

and i know that his thoughts and dreams where pretty intense for a six year old, but he had a pretty intense childhood too, so it seemed to make sense to me, but i'm not an expert on these things. *shrug*

anyway, i hope you liked it and maybe someone can give me some ideas for Seven Lovely Sins, because, like i said nefore, it really has no plot.

Marty: drop a review on your way out the door. this is my first fanfic EVER xD

_-BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


End file.
